Mindless Drabbles
by Faliara
Summary: It all started when Draco woke up on Hogsmeade weekend, covered with sweat and breathing heavily, really. He supposes that's where it all began. OOC. Other warnings to be included when it becomes obvious.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Draco woke up on Hogsmeade weekend, covered with sweat and breathing heavily, really.

Of course, we're not going to tell you _why _he was breathing heavily in the first place- personal business, people- But yes- it all started then, really.

Draco Malfoy's eyes were widened with shock, and fear, and perhaps some denial and mourning, as well.

Again, we're not going to tell you _why_, so don't ask!

The teen sat up, ruffling his fingers through his hair.

"That dream again...?" He lifted his right hand shakily, staring at it as though it would tell him all the answers.

"... Why can't I remember it?"

xXxXxXx_ Empty Dreams _xXxXxXx

When Draco went to Hogsmeade that day, he decided to bring an old sketch with him.

Don't ask why he brought it everywhere; he just did. He didn't know where did he get it from, if he was even the one who _drew _it, but whenever he looked at it, it calmed him down in one shot, and he always brings it with him after one of _those _nights.

It was what kept him from hyperventilating in the middle of class.

He may enjoy attention, and milk even the smallest of cuts for what it's worth, but he'd prefer it if he didn't get attention while trying to keep from having a panic attack in the middle of daylight.

He doesn't even know_ why_ he gets panic attacks; he just _does._

Draco wandered absently, taking out the sketch and glancing at it, a soft smile on his face. He had made sure to write his name on the back of it.

But as he wandered, he realized if he didn't hurry, he would end up getting left behind.

His eyes widened as he ran hurriedly to the carriages.

He didn't realize until he was back at Hogwarts that he had let go of the sketch in his rush.

xXxXxXx _Lost Memory _xXxXxXx

"-George, do you see this?"

George took a look at what Fred held in his hand.

"Why yes, dear brother," said George with a grin. "I believe I do."

"It appears to be-"

"-a drawing that-"

"-was misplaced!" Fred finished, smiling. "It seems old, though."

"Indeed," George agreed. "Do you think there might be anything else on this drawing, brother mine?"

"Possibly." He flipped the drawing around.

Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Merlin," Fred exclaimed. "It belongs to Draco Malfoy."

"It seems so." George stared at the name for a bit longer. "What should we do with it?"

"We wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend. This may not be our normal service, but we cannot keep someone's belongings from them- no matter who it is."

"But it's just a sketch."

"It's Malfoy." Fred folded the paper up. "Who knows what he'll say if he found out we're the ones that have it."

George nodded as they walked away.

Honestly, Fred didn't know why he was doing this. But he can't help but guess that from the yellowed, aged quality that it's a very old drawing, and by the crinkles that he had held and looked at it often. If Malfoy had kept it for that long, it must have been very precious to him, and it would be just cruel to keep it away from him.

If he took it away from him, he would be no better than Malfoy himself.

He supposed that's the real reason why they're going to give it back.

xXxXxXx _Found Drawing _xXxXxXx_  
_

Draco was panicking.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to _lose _the drawing.

It had been in his hands right there, and then he realized he was nearly left behind, and then...

How could he have been so _stupid _to let it go?!

He was lucky he went the week without any of _those _dreams. Rare as they may be, they're still troublesome, as well as a little scary.

That didn't keep him from being in a bad mood, though.

When Hogsmeade weekened came around again, he ran everywhere. He doesn't care if someone threw it in the trashcan already, he won't give up until he finds it!

"Oi."

Draco blinked, and turned around to see a cloaked figure.

"Want your drawing back?" asked the figure.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "How did you-"

He didn't get a chance to say another word, however, as the figure had grabbed his hand and had started dragging him away.

"H-hey!" He tried to pull away, but the grip was rather strong. "Where're you taking me?!"

The figure didn't answer. He just kept running, dragging the boy along as he ran into a shop.

Draco didn't get a chance to see the name of the shop.

He could guess immediately the moment he entered the shop, though.

"Weasleys," he growled out as the cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal the other twin.

"Now, now, Malfoy," chided George Weasley- or Fred Weasley, whichever was the one already in the shop. "We don't exactly want you here, either."

"Then why did you drag me here?" Draco glared at the two pranksters.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier?" asked the one that was wearing the cloak.

Draco blinked, then recalled what he said earlier.

_"Want your drawing back?"_

"You have it?" Draco stood up, and pointed at them. "Give it to me-"

"-'or I'll tell my father'?" George-or-Forge interrupted. "Sorry, but that's not going to work here."

Draco glared.

His father was the last person that he'd tell of that piece of parchment.

Fred-or-Gred sighed. "Do you want it back or not?"

"Yes," the boy hissed.

The cloaked twin pulled out a certain drawing from his pocket.

He retracted it before Draco snatched it out of his hand.

"Nu-uh."

"Why?!"

"Say please."

_"Please," _the boy said without hesitation. "Now can I have it back?" He was facing Fred now, a hint of desperation starting to crawl up into his voice.

Fred nearly flinched. He didn't exactly expect him to react to the drawing like this.

"Alright," he conceded, handing it over. Malfoy snatched it hastily, clutching it to his chest like it was his lifeline.

Fred and George stared in fascination as Malfoy's expression turned into one of relief.

"Merlin," he muttered. "I nearly thought it was thrown away..."

George couldn't help but ask as he listened; "What's so special about a bird and a bunch of flowers, anyway?"

To both of their surprise, Malfoy didn't snap at them like they expected him too.

Instead, he smiled.

"Don't really know," he answered honestly. Fred raised an eyebrow. "The sketch always had this calming effect on me, you know. Keeps me from getting panic attacks in the middle of class."

George blinked in surprise. "Panic attacks?"

Malfoy seemed to realize what he was saying, as he quickly reverted back into 'snob' mode.

"To keep from panicking in a class full of Mudbloods, of course. Don't want their kind to infect me, after all," Malfoy smirked haughtily.

They growled at him. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.

"Well, I guess I'll just go." Malfoy walked to the door, sketch safely in his pocket. "Don't want to get caught in a shop owned by blood-traitors."

As the boy neared the door, Fred couldn't help but wonder why exactly did he want to return the drawing. It wasn't even really important anyway, and-

"Er," Malfoy was just by the door. George and Fred snapped to attention. "Thanks. For giving back the sketch, I mean."

Fred's eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he had no doubts that George had done the same.

"I mean," Malfoy turned to them. "I know you didn't really want to return anything to me of all people, and it could mean just one sketch to you, but it really is important to me, so, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Then he turned back to the door and ran out.

Fred smiled in pleasant surprise.

"That was rather surprising," George commented. "Imagine, Malfoy, thanking us? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither," Fred agreed, still smiling. "Then again, we likely don't know him over the bully persona he always displays."

George grinned. "It's nice to see that there's more to Malfoy than what we see."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "It is."

xXxXxXx _Different Sides _xXxXxXx

Draco had another dream that night.

It was empty, as usual.

There was something different about it, though.

He heard voices. He didn't remember what they sounded like, didn't remember the faces, but they sounded familiar and yet not all the same.

He still felt a little scared when he woke up.

But Draco wasn't scared that much anymore.

He supposed the voices made all the difference.

He wanted to hear them again.

xXxXxXx_ Of A Coin _xXxXxXx

* * *

**Just as how I'm going to name this 'Mindless Drabbles', I am, in fact, filling this with mindless drabbles.**

**... Okay, not really _that _mindless. I actually _like_ this plot.**

**I'm serious about the name, though.**

**Virtual cookie to who can guess what the sketch is. One hint was already given earlier, and the other is that it has something to do with FMA. In what way exactly? Figure it out yourself, if you can't figure it out before the next chapter I'll give another hint.**

**Honestly, I wanted to try out this format on _Rebirth_, as a lot of reincarnation fics seem to use it. But I had already posted the prologue like that, so I just ran with it.**

**It feels oddly nice to use this format.**

**Zoe: Really?**

**Where have you been?**

**Zoe: *rolls eyes***

**This was pretty much what was keeping me from finishing the Hogwarts Express chapter of Rebirth. Had to get it out of my system.**

**Zoe: You mean this is your poop?**

**That's not what I mean, and you know it, Wattson!**

**Zoe: I'm not Wattson, and you know it. I'm Hikarine Zoe. :P**

***groans***

**Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist! They belong to JK Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively. All I own is the plot.**

**Also, I apologize for any OOC (I know it's there!) and anything out of place. E.g, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is supposed to be in _Diagon Alley, _not HOGSMEADE. I realize all of these flaws, but again, I'm writing this on a whim, by my own thoughts and ideas, and you're welcome to adjust anything to your comfort in your mind. I'm writing it without any thought to logic, because I just feel more comfortable that way. I ask you to understand that.**

**Fali~ AWAY! (End of Author's Note Inspired by ZakuroU)**

**(When it comes to ratings, I often just put it as T and leave it at that. Usually just to be safe. Really, this one is no exception, because while I'm not sure whether if I'll include innuendo (it's possible with future characters) I most definitely cannot avoid serious injuries and coarse language. I mean, the will most certainly be minor (in my view at least), but _come on. _We're talking about the anime that had people's brains blown out, impaled through the skull, pierced through the abdomen with a steel frame. This is kinda unavoidable, people.)**


	2. Chapter 2

He has absolutely no idea why he's here.

They just wanted to return the sketch to him that day. Nothing more. There was really no reason for him to be here... Right?

But then they had gone through the trouble of returning one sketch, one simple sketch, despite the fact that it wasn't really much, and that their families absolutely _hate _each other.

... Okay, so maybe that touched him just a bit.

That was really no reason for him to peek through the window of their shop as they worked, though.

"I have absolutely no legitimate reason to be here," he muttered to himself. "I should just walk away."

But for reasons he himself didn't understand, he didn't.

xXxXxXx _Touched _xXxXxXx

It was George that noticed Malfoy peaking at them through the window.

He stared, and waved.

The platinum blonde flushed, and hurriedly moved from the window.

George snickered.

A few moments later, Malfoy peaked to see if he was still there.

George smirked at him, resting his hand on his hip.

The boy moved away from the window again.

"What're you doing, George?" asked Fred, raising an eyebrow.

"Malfoy's here," answered George.

"Really?" His twin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's right there." George pointed to the window- where Malfoy was coincidentally looking at them again.

Fred blinked, and grinned goofily as he gestured him to come in.

The boy flushed and turned away for the third time.

"Think we should bring him in?" asked Fred.

"Eh, why not?"

xXxXxXx _Caught _xXxXxXx

Draco sighed as he stood right next to the window.

He really shouldn't be here. Really, there's no point.

He's been caught three times already. It was really stupid of him to think that they wouldn't notice. He has absolutely _zero _stealth, no matter how much he denies it to the world.

And besides, they only wanted to return that sketch. Nothing more. He really doubts they'd want him around-

"Would you like-"

"-to enter-"

"-our shop?"

He jumped the minute he realized the twins were standing right in front of him.

"When did you get here?!" He exclaimed. Nearby pedestrians stared at them, then continued on.

"Well-"

"-we've been standing here-"

"-for the past-"

"-ten seconds."

Draco stared. "Seriously?"

"Yup!" said the twin on the right.

"In other news," said the twin on the left. "We noticed you looking into our shop!"

"Er- um- what about it?" he demanded.

"Are you interested in anything?"

...

Draco was speechless.

They actually thought he was interested in something? Him, a Malfoy, interested in a Weasley's products?

"Malfoy?" the twin on the right raised an eyebrow.

"Uh- UH- I don't know if there's anything I'd like to buy yet," he blurted out. _Wait, what am I saying?!_

The twins blinked in surprise, then looked at each other. A glint of mischief started to creep into their eyes.

_Oh Merlin, _he thought. _I don't think I like that look._

"Then how about-"

"You come in-"

"And browse our shop?"

"Eh?" was Draco's 'smart' reply.

They grinned predatorily.

Draco was promptly grabbed on both arms as they dragged him into the store.

"Eh? Eh? EEEEEHH?"

**xX**xXxXx _Hook _xXxXx**Xx**

"-And this is the screaming yo-yo- it screams when you use it, like this, see-"

Draco immediately covered his ears the moment the yo-yo started shrieking.

How did he end up here, browsing through a store owned by _Fred and George Weasley, _again?

Oh yeah.

It was because all brain activity had stopped at the time and thus he couldn't really do anything to answer properly.

(Technically, some of his brain was still working, because it's what's making sure his heart is pumping and nerves are working properly and all that and if it actually _did _stop entirely he'd be dead, but he's not supposed to even _know _that so-)

"And this!" said George- at least, he thinks so, he still can't tell difference with them much- "-is the boxing telescope."

"Boxing telescope?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Fred- or George- grinned. "It punches the user when she or he squeezes it."

"Really?" Draco looked at it incredulously.

"Yes, really."

"But who would buy a telescope like that if it'll punch him in the face?"

"Who said they're the ones that would use it?" said George-or-Fred. "Give a friend one for whatever reason, then run like hell."

"... Oh."

"I see you're not thinking properly right now. Got something on your mind?" asked Fred-or-George.

"A lot, actually," Draco admitted.

Both twins blinked at the honesty. "Well," said George-or-Fred. "I don't expect you to talk to us about it..."

"But we suggest that you talk to someone close to you about it," finished Fred-or-George.

Draco's eyes widened slightly at the advice. "I... I guess..."

George-or-Fred smiled slightly. "Well then," he said. "These are the Shimmering Silver Salt Drops..."

As they explained what it did, Draco can't help but think, _if only there was someone I was actually close to...__  
_

_... Although I appreciate the advice._

**xXxX**xXx _Line _xXx**XxXx**

"Look at the time!" Fred-or-George exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "You're going to end up being left behind if you don't hurry!"

Draco's eyes widened. "Merlin," he muttered, looking at the clock. "You're right!"

"Better hurry up, Malfoy," said George-or-Fred.

Draco nodded, hurriedly grabbing his cloak from a chair and putting it on. "And thanks for showing me around!" he called out before running out the door.

Fred and George looked at each other, and smiled.

"Malfoy's definitely more decent than we thought, I guess," said George.

"Wish he'd show it more though," Fred agreed. "Think he only acts like that with us because we gave him back his drawing?"

"Maybe," George shrugged. "Or it could be something else, too."

"Hmm," Fred seemed to contemplate this. "I think it's a mixture of both."

And as Draco ran to the carriages as fast as his feet could take him, he had a genuine smile on his face.

**xXxXxX**x _Sinker _x**XxXxXx**

Draco was peaking through the window again.

He didn't really plan on coming here, but his feet just led Draco back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

He knows there's no proper reason, once more, but really, the friendliness gets to him. He doesn't really get much friendliness around, these days.

Draco sighed, leaning against the wall. No one was in at the moment.

"Seriously, this is the third time I've come here..."

The platinum blonde looked up at the sky. It wasn't snowing today, he mused, as he shuffled his feet in the snow.

"Back again, are you?"

He started at the sight of one of the two twins standing right next to him with his hands in his pockets, and lost his balance, falling into the snow.

The Weasley chuckled. "Need a hand?"

"I can stand up by myself, thank you very much," he snapped, getting up.

The redhead shook his head, that smile still on his face. "What brings you here this time?"

"I just wandered around and happened to find myself back here," he answered.

"Hmm," he hummed, leaning on the wall as well.

They watched the clouds pass by in the blue sky- a rare sight in Hogsmeade, indeed. The two simply leaned against the wall in companiable silence for those moments.

"... Weasley..."

"Hm?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever had a dream..." Malfoy looked upwards. "That you can't remember?"

"Eh?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "Well... Sometimes."

He has no idea what Malfoy wants out of this conversation; maybe he just wanted to talk, or maybe he wanted to see what he might get out of it.

Or maybe...

"You had a dream like that recently?" Fred looked at him. "That happens sometimes. You had a dream, but when you wake up you just can't remember it."

Fred leaned against the wall again, closing his eyes. "Sometimes, it might bother you, but it happens to people all the time. Don't worry about it, it's not important.

"... If you can't remember any of them?"

His eyes snapped open.

"... What?"

Malfoy winced. He smiled mirthlessly.

"Never mind," he amended. "It's not that important, anyway."

As he looked back up at the sky, Fred noticed, with a startling amount of shock, that he looked... Lost. Defeated. And possibly a little scared.

"... Why don't we go in the shop?" the redhead suggested, weak smile plastered on his face. "George and I didn't finish showing you everything yesterday."

Malfoy blinked in surprise. "You sure?" he asked. His tone was full of shock, incredulity, and... Is that hope he hears in his tone?

"Yep!" Fred nods, his smile becoming a little more genuine. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No, no! Of course I'd like to," the platinum blonde assures. They both froze in surprise when they realize that a Malfoy had just said that he'd like to see the rest of a store owned by a _Weasley, _but then the younger of the two made a quick decision, and did nothing to take back his words as he looked the older of the two in the eyes.

Fred grinned. "Alright then!" He grabbed Malfoy by the wrist as they ran into the shop.

Draco honestly has no idea what he's doing, agreeing to browse the rest of the shop, but he just can't help it. For once he's talking to a person who isn't judging him by his family name, isn't befriending him for his family's influence, isn't glaring at him for his 'prejudice'. Just talking to him like a _normal person._

For Fred, he's just glad the light's back in Malfoy's eyes.

* * *

"I'm back!" George announced as he floo'd in.

"Took long enough," said Fred, grinning.

George ignored him as he put their dinner on the table.

"Anything interesting?" he asked as he sat on a chair.

"Malfoy came again," Fred replied.

George's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." Fred nodded.

"Blimey. Didn't expect him to come back."

"Me neither, dear brother." Fred looked up at the ceiling. "... Malfoy really is a curious person, honestly."

George raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we notice this yesterday?"

"I know, I know," Fred waved him off. "But really... I think..."

He recalled Malfoy, leaning on the wall as he looked at the sky. That mirthless, humorless smile and that lost, scared look in his eyes...

"Fred?" George called out.

He snapped to attention. "Never mind," said Fred, smiling. "I don't think it's something he'd like shared."

George nodded, taking a chicken out of the dinner box.

It didn't matter if they had secrets like those between them. Sometimes, if one of them believes that something they learnt about someone should be kept secret, they'll keep it, even from the other twin.

Because unlike their younger brother, Ron, they understood what personal boundaries were.

And that sometimes, those personal boundaries should be respected.

Those secrets didn't deter the closeness of the twins, because they understood that, and as long as those secrets they keep from each other aren't about themselves, it's alright.

As long as the secrets are kept to respect other people's personal boundaries, it's alright.

* * *

_Blue lightning crackled, red versus blue._

_He could hear voices, familiar voices, but they were all jumbled up and he could't remember them all- a cry of anger? A shout of encouragement? Can't tell a thing, mind's so messed up, can't see properly, _why is everything so blurry _and _why can't he hear the voices properly _but all he could see was flashes of red and blue, and blurry, unclear images that he can't grasp no matter how much he tried-_

Draco's eyes snapped open.

He breathed heavily, heart beating, covered with sweat, and tried to recollect his thoughts on the entire thing.

_... What the hell was that?_

**xXxXxXx Start xXxXxXx**

* * *

_How do I open the next door? I'm thinking._  
_The unretractable story has begun._  
_Open your eyes. Open your eyes._

* * *

**And thus, begins the actual story.**

**Once again, I would like to remind you that I am not researching the actual logic for HP, because it's just a big fat headache to figure out what the hell's the actual schedule for Hogsmeade visits, this story's not going to work out properly if Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is in Diagon Alley instead of Hogsmeade, and overall it just feels more comfortable writing like this.**

**I'm not going to give a disclaimer for the story here, because I consider the disclaimer from last chapter the official disclaimer for the entire story. But, I would like to let you know that no, I do not own Again by Yui, nor do I own the translations of one of its verses which I got from holding-on-still. blogspot. com (remove the spaces). Yes, that verse was a translated version. :P**

**Zoe: *punches***

**OW! What was that for?! ;-;**

**Zoe: What's with the emotes, now?!**

**But... But... D:**

**Zoe: ... *groan***

**Thanks to Combat 101, INSECTgrl, alchemyfreak42 and Kiri Kaitou Clover (you again? lol- by the way, I found out there's a Kagerou Days fandom here by looking through your archive, thanks!) for following/favouriting this!**

**TigerBox- Nope, try again! Thanks for reviewing!**

**alchemyfreak42- Here's your next part! =) Also, the only thing I'm telling you about the drawing right now is that it's sort of important to the plot and that I already gave you two hints in the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm surprised none of you have commented on my decision for a story title. I thought you'd ask for it. I was actually semi-hoping you'd suggest one :x But then again I'm the only one who actually knows this story's plot, right?**

**I was planning on giving a third hint to what the drawing is in this author's note, but there's only 2 reviewers. And now that I think about it, the third hint might just give it all away entirely. Keep guessing, guys, I'll reveal it eventually in the story- and whoever guesses it correctly gets a virtual cookie. Though I kinda suggest that you don't post your guesses in the reviews... Don't want to give it all away there, right? ;)**

**See ya later, alligators and dinosaurs!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Back again?" asked Fred, chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Malfoy muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

George grinned. "Well then, coming in?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't have any excuses for coming here, this time- Fred had already shown him everything else the last Hogsmeade visit. "My feet just led me here..." he said simply. "I really don't have anything else to do here..."

George deflated. "Aww..." Then he perked up again. "Then do you have any plans?"

"Not really- already ate at The Three Broomsticks, mind you."

They gave shit-eating grins.

_... Oh god._

"Then come in!" Fred prompted. "Not exactly the best idea to just wander off everywhere, right?"

"I... I suppose..." said Draco, surprised.

"Then come on!" They grabbed him by the arms as Draco was, for the fourth time, dragged into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

_I guess it's not so bad, _he mused. It felt rather nice to be dragged like this, honestly._  
_

xXxXxXx _Dragged _xXxXxXx

"-So, what's been happening at Hogwarts recently? I mean, we get letters and all, but I'd like to hear it from your view."

"There's a debate class now," said Draco. "About You-Know-Who and whether if his motives are justifiable or not. There's the neutral party, the Anti-Pureblood party and the Pureblood party."

"Uh-huh." George sipped his tea. "So you joined the Pureblood party, I assume?"

"Not exactly," Draco admitted.

"Eh?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I joined neutral."

They spit their tea.

"EH?!"

Draco winced. "The excuse I had is 'to spy and influence the neutral party'..."

"Right," said Fred, wiping his face with a cloth. "I'm not buying that."

"Yeah." Draco slumped onto his chair. "I don't agree with killing."

"Huh." George wiped the table. "Why is that?"

"You kidding?" Draco exclaimed. "I mean, I agree that Purebloods are better than Muggleborns-"

"What happened to the M word?"

"But really," Draco continued, ignoring George. "I don't agree with killing Muggles. It's just not right."

"Even so, if you believe in Pureblood supremacy, isn't that enough to join that Party?" asked Fred.

"No." The boy sighed. "It may be named 'Pureblood Supremacy' and 'Anti-Pureblood Supremacy', but the debate topic is 'agreeing with Voldemort's motives'. I don't agree with killing."

"Huh." George sat back on his chair. "I thought being raised by a Death Eater would make you open-minded to the idea."

Draco's eyes were suddenly shadowed, and suddenly the twins thought they had just crossed a line. "No matter what, the ends don't justify the means in this case."

And as Draco looked to the window, Fred thought that if that's his train of thought, then maybe, just maybe, they could bring him to the side of light.

xXxXxXx _Morals _xXxXxXx

"If you had to change houses," George piped up. "Then which house would you change into?"

Draco looked at him incredulously. "I'd stay in Slytherin.

"He said if you had to, not if you have the choice," said Fred.

"Well..." Draco looked up at the ceiling. "I guess... Hufflepuff."

They blinked in surprise. "Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "They're the least likely to judge me on my family name and status in society."

They left it at that, and changed topics.

xXxXxXx _Changes_ xXxXxXx

Draco spat out the jelly bean.

The twins didn't even flinch. "Vomit?" asked George, grabbing a brown one and grinning at his luck. Chocolate.

"Nope. May as well be, though." He grimaced. "Milk."

They stared incredulously. "What's wrong with milk?" asked Fred.

"Everything!" he exclaimed. "It tastes like vomit."

"How are you so sure about that?!" George demanded.

"It just does, okay?!"

"Wow. Draco Malfoy, taste-comparing extraordinaire," Fred joked.

"Oh, shut it," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Does anyone else know you hate milk?" asked Fred.

"Just my parents and the house-elves." Draco turned sullen suddenly.

Fred quickly ran his head through for a new topic.

"So, uh," he scrambled for a yellow bean. "Favourite color?"

"... Favourite colour?" Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean, without the house colours affecting you or anything."

"Well..." Draco looked down. "I say that it's my house colours, but it's really orange."

George raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Draco confirmed. "When I was younger, I used to say that it's red."

Their jaws dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "But it's always been orange."

"Why is that?" asked George, grabbing an ebony black jelly bean.

"Red's the colour of blood," he started. "Black just feels like a blank, endless void. Don't laugh, but the same goes for white. Blue just reminds me of the fact that I can't swim, and I've seen people's vomit look an acid yellow.

"Pink- just no. Green is compared to envy sometimes, and purple reminds me of poison. Brown, grey, silver feels a bit dull. And gold-" he stopped. "I'm not even sure what to feel about gold. I mean, I don't hate these colours, but really, they're simply not my favourites."

"So you like orange because you don't like anything else?" questioned Fred.

"Not just that," he denied. "I also like it because it's the color of the sky at dawn and dusk."

They blinked. "Huh?"

"Whenever I'm at home," he explained. "I wake up at the crack of dawn, just to see the sun rise. It's a beautiful sight, really."

"Ah..." Fred pondered on this. "So that's why you like orange?"

"Yep!" Draco grinned.

"Well," said George, pointing his bean to the air. "I like black."

"Because it's sexy," Fred deadpanned.

"And you like yellow because it's the color of sunshine," George drawled.

Draco's eyes widened. "You mean you don't like the same color?"

"That, young one, is your lesson for the day," said Fred.

"No matter how much we deny it to everyone else, we're still two different people," said George.

"Why are you telling me this, then?" asked Draco.

They looked at each other, then back at him. "Because we're already showing you that we like different colors," the twins said simultaneously.

Draco groaned and palmed his face.

"What?" they asked indignantly.

"Just- just- why are you two talking like the same person if you just admitted that you're not?" he asked.

"To annoy you," they answered.

"..."

Draco banged his head on the table.

"Why am I even bothering about this?" he groaned. "It's such a trivial thing compared to everything else we could be talking about-"

"But haven't we been talking about the small stuff for the past few minutes?" George piped up.

"Like the jelly beans," said Fred. "And the colours."

Draco blinked, and realized they _had._

"... I guess..."

"It's the small things that make good conversation," George said wisely. "Like you."

"Indeed," Fred agreed. "Now pick up that milk-flavoured jelly bean you spat out earlier and throw it into the trash can."

"... You only choose _now _to ask me that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I momentarily forgot about it when we were talking about colours," said Fred. "Now throw it away."

"Fine, fine." The platinum blonde rolled his eyes and picked it up.

As he threw the jelly bean into the dustbin, Draco noted that it _is _the little things that make good conversation.

It wouldn't be until he went back to Hogwarts that he realized that for reasons he didn't understand, George had referred to him as small.

xXxXxXx _Little Things _xXxXxXx

"Where'd you go last Hogsmeade?"

Draco stopped as he raised his eyebrow at Blaise, who was looking at him curiously.

Blaise Zabini, like him, had joined the neutral party, using the same excuses as Draco. Unlike Draco, however, he had joined neutral only because the odds were against him if he revealed that he was against Pureblood prejudice.

Even then, he was still the closest thing Draco had to an actual friend, so he wouldn't comment on his reasons.

"What do you mean?"

"After you finished eating at The Three Broomsticks," said Blaise. "You dumped Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy before they even notice you were gone and go off somewhere. Care to tell me?"

Draco blinked. "Why would you want to know this?"

"Just curious."

Draco considered telling him that he had let his feet take him wherever, coincidentally ending up at the place where Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes again is moving into from Diagon Alley and got dragged into said unopened building for the fourth time in a row.

But he has a reputation to maintain, so he won't tell him that.

"Just wandering around," he half-lies.

"Huh." Blaise looked around. "Well, when you feel up to telling me where you wander around to, I expect you to bring me there, got it?"

Draco blinked as he walked away, then smiles sadly.

He isn't planning on coming there anymore after the next visit, though. It's a shame that he won't have anything else to fill his time with at Hogsmeade, but after this one last visit, he won't come there anymore.

Just one last visit.

xXxXxXx _Bittersweet Questions _xXxXxXx_  
_

"Could you explain why you referred to me as small last weekend?"

Was the first thing Draco said the moment he came through the door.

"Oh!" Fred grinned. "You're back!"

"I'm only here to ask you a question!" Draco snapped, pointing to him. "Why'd you refer to me as small the last time I was here?"

He blinked. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did-" Draco blinked as he realized something. "Were you the twin sitting on the right or the twin sitting on the left?"

"Left," said Fred, confused. "Why?"

"Oh. Okay." He turned to the twin behind the counter. "Why'd you refer to me as small last weekend?"

"... Wha?" George raised his head from his book. "What do you mean by tha-"

_"It's the small things that make good conversation," George said wisely. "Like you."_

"... Oh, yeah!" George blinked, snapping to attention. "I did, didn't I?"

"I'm confused on that," said Draco. "Why'd you add on that last bit?"

"... I'm not sure," George admitted. Then he stood up, and looked at Draco from top to bottom from behind the counter. "Although, you do sort of look smaller than average."

Fred, who was right by Draco, sized him up as well. "Actually, that's a bit of an understatement," he stated. "I can't believe I didn't notice before. You're absolutely tiny!"

Draco stared. "No, I'm not," he retorted.

"I wouldn't call him tiny," said George, going around the counter and to Fred's side. "Although... You are smaller than average."

"No, I'm not," he said. "Do I look like I'm short to you?"

"Yes," they answered sharply.

"..."

"I mean, you're still taller than Harry, but only by, what, a centimeter or something?"

"..."

"I'm surprised no one noticed before. What do you do, secretly wear platform shoes or something?"

"..."

"How tall do you think he really is?"

"I dunno, maybe... 4'11 or something?"

"Maybe people don't take notice of his height."

"No one seems to take notice of anyone's height around here, actually. Remember, Neville? He's towering over everyone else."

"No wonder."

"What do you think will happen if people finally take notice of their actual heights?"

"A severe change in social status, possibly. Who knows?"

"Seems likely."

"Yep."

"But seriously, Malfoy's really shorter than the average 16-year-old-"

**"STOP CALLING ME _SHORT!_"**

xXxX**xXx And That's How Berserk Buttons Are Made \o/ xXx**XxXx

* * *

**-I just didn't know how else to end the chapter. I. Just. Didn't. *bangs head on table and puts hands over it***

**So I'm pretty sure I made a point clear here. You all definitely got your hints with the milk hate in 'Little Things', and I just confirmed it with that last one.**

**Although I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with the berserk button from now on. :D**

**Zoe: ... That last line...**

**Hm?**

**Zoe: Seriously?**

**What?**

**Zoe: That's just.. That's just cheeky, that last line.**

**... I couldn't resist, okay?!**

**Basically, this entire thing was based around a chat during visit #4. Not my best, and most certainly not my favourite, but I'm definitely proud of _Little Things, Bittersweet Questions _and _ATHBBAM\o/ _(what?). **

**Although I don't think Bittersweet Questions fit in quite well with ATHBBAM, I couldn't think of anything else to put there.**

**Whatever you do, please don't ask if something's out of place.**

**It's easier ****for me to write without having to research exactly how this or that works- otherwise this story wouldn't work, see?**

**There's no reviews for Chapter Two- but I'm not exactly waiting for them, and the time span between these two chapters isn't exactly very long.**

**I'm really looking foward to writing Chapter 4- of course, it might end up disappointing both me and you, but it gets us closer to how I imagine this plot goes.**

**And I seriously need a name change for this story. It was funny to me at first, but right now it just feels annoying. :x**

**By the way, thanks to Ulquihime1fan (is that how I spell it?) for faving/following!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mal_fooooooooy_," Fred whined, following him through the streets. "I'm sorry!"

"Nope!" said Draco, walking quickly. "Not buying it!"

It happened while Draco was screaming at the twins to stop calling him short.

He was approaching them, his fist raised, when a boxing glove suddenly sprung up, punching him in the face.

He looked up to see that the boxing glove was attached by a spring to a box.

So Draco, pissed off, stood up and left.

And Fred, for some unfathomable reason, decided to stand up and follow him while George reset the Weasley Joke Box.

"Stop following me!"

"Not until you let me explain!"

Malfoy quickened his pace.

"What's there to explain? Your box just punched me!"

"It always does that!"

The platinum blonde sprinted into a run.

Fred quickly followed him.

They went around corners of the street, passing through crowds and managing not to get recognized by anyone passing by. They were running too quickly for that.

Fred eventually cornered him in an alley.

He breathed heavily. "Now... Will you... Listen?"

"No..." Malfoy stated bluntly between quick breaths of his own.

"Come on." Fred approached him. "Why not?"

"Because I'm fucking pissed, that's why!"

"Language," Fred chided, walking forward with his hand raised to him. "And come on, you'll listen to me anyway, right? Aren't we friends?"

"No, we're not," retorted Malfoy.

Then they both froze at that sentence.

A cold feeling settled into Fred's stomach.

That's right.

They weren't friends.

They never were.

And Fred realized, with startling dread, that he really shouldn't be standing here, trying to get Malfoy to accept his apology.

... It was more wistful than it should be.

"... You're right." Fred lowered his hand, looking at the stone pavement instead of Malfoy. "We aren't friends."

They were a Malfoy and a Weasley. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. They have completely different beliefs. He only returned that sketch because it was the right thing to do. He showed him around the shop because he was a customer.

They weren't friends.

A Malfoy would never want to befriend a 'blood-traitor' like the Weasleys.

Slytherins believe that Gryffindors are idiotic, brainless, reckless dunderheads.

And counting those out, they were just a shopkeeper and his customer.

They weren't friends.

And Malfoy would never let them be so.

"We aren't," Fred repeated, his troubled, pained eyes hidden by his bangs. "And I shouldn't address us as such."

And he ran.

xXxXxXx _Painful Facts _xXxXxXx

Draco ran after him.

He had no idea what he was doing.

What was he doing, really? He shouldn't be running after him.

...

But he did anyway.

_Damn it.._.

Draco looked around, trying to spot Weasley in the crowd. Spotting the older boy, he ran towards his direction.

_Where the hell are you going? Slow down, dammit!_

He ran, chased after Weasley, wishing that he could go faster.

_Weasley, wait up!_

...

**_What are you doing?_**

Draco stopped movement altogether.

_**What are you doing, chasing after him? He's a filthy blood traitor, you know.**_

The boy shook the voice off, looking for the redhead again. Merlin, he lost him.

_**You're a Malfoy, he's a Weasley. Aren't you two supposed to be mortal enemies?**_

The platinum blonde grit his teeth as he ran through the crowd, ignoring the sounds of protest and annoyance.

_**Forget him,** _the voice hissed. _**You have absolutely no business with him. Just stop, and walk away.**_

And then Draco had done something completely unexpected.

For the first time in whatever he can remember... He ignored the voice completely.

...

He ran forward.

He hoped to whatever God that will listen that he hadn't just broken the tentative trust they had.

xXxXxXx _Inner Voices _xXxXxXx

Fred slid down the wall, breathing as he closed his eyes.

It really shouldn't affect him this much.

Fred was a Weasley, and he was a Malfoy. He's a Gryffindor, and he's a Slytherin. They're mortal enemies most of the time, and the remainder they're just a shopkeeper and a customer, a counter between them.

They would never be friends.

...

He had no idea why that bothered him so much.

Malfoy believed him to be a blood-traitor, and he terrorizes the other students, calling them Mudbloods and the like. He's a bully, and believes Purebloods are among all else.

So of course Fred should hate him.

... Right?

...

_... Can five meetings really change that much of your opinion on someone?_

Fred sighed, covering his eyes with his hand.

Damn it all.

xXxXxXx _Confusing Opinions _xXxXxXx

_Where is he?_

Draco clenched his fists, looking around.

_Dammit, I was so _sure _that he was here..._

The platinum blonde looked around, trying to find Weasley.

It wasn't until he passed by an alley that he heard a shuddering breath.

He turned around to see Fred Weasley lying on the wall.

"... Weasley?"

Weasley turned to him. Draco nearly flinched when he looked into his eyes.

He couldn't really tell what he saw, exactly.

But whatever it was, he didn't like that look.

What he saw in those eyes did not fit the prankster.

Weasley blinked, then smiled weakly. "Ah," he said. "Malfoy."

It hurt more than it should at the guarded expression.

"Weasley." Draco stumbled for words, wondering what he should say. "What are you doing? I don't think you should be in an alley."

"Nothing much," he said, looking upwards as his bangs hid his eyes.

Draco frowned, not knowing what to do.

...

_What should I do?_

_I need to say something, but what?_

_What exactly is it that made him run, anyway?_

...

_"You're right," said Weasley, lowering his hand. "We aren't friends._

_He glanced downwards, his eyes hidden from Draco's view._

_"We aren't," he repeated. "And I shouldn't address us as such."_

_And then he ran._

...

_Oh._

Draco's eyes snapped open.

_Oh._

He found the reason why.

And at the same time, decided his next course of action.

xXxXxXx _Important Decisions _xXxXxXx

Fred heard footsteps approaching him.

He turned his head to Malfoy, surprised as the younger boy walked closer.

He stopped just by Fred and sat next to him, sitting as he rested his arms over his knees.

_Wha...?_

Malfoy took a breath, as if planning to say something important.

"I don't really have any actual friends, you know," he stated, looking upwards.

...

Fred's eyes widened.

_Huh?!_

"What do you mean by that?" asked Fred, incredulous. "Don't you have Crabbe and Goyle?!"

"Oh, please," he said, chuckling mirthlessly. "They act more like underlings than friends. You saw that yourself, didn't you?"

And when Fred thought about it, he was right. They acted on Malfoy's orders, followed his every step, and didn't seem to think for themselves.

"They were told to follow me by their parents," he said. "Only follows me because my father's influential."

Fred was shocked. That was news to him. "What about Parkinson? The rest of the Slytherins?"

"Same." Malfoy was looking downwards now. "The only person that's actually remotely close to a friend is Blaise."

Fred stared disbelievingly at the platinum blonde next to him.

How did he not have any friends?

"You really shouldn't be surprised," said Malfoy, noticing his expression. "A good deal of the Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. I mean, some Slytherins like Blaise are willing to become genuine friends, no strings attached, but honestly, most Slytherins will only befriend people who could get them higher on the social ladder."

Fred glanced at him, then looked down in silence. They stayed like that for a while, Fred contemplating upon this new discovery.

"... What about other houses?" asked Fred, despite knowing the answer already.

"Please." Malfoy smiled mirthlessly. "We both know that other houses wouldn't befriend a Slytherin."

Fred winced.

"So..." Malfoy looked at Fred, standing up. "That's why you shouldn't take it personally."

_... Eh?_

Fred blinked, then realized exactly what he was talking about.

"I mean," he rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I don't actually have any friends, so it really doesn't mean anything when I say that I'm not your friend..."

Fred looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"..."

He smiled.

"Does this mean that I'm your friend now?" he asked, grinning.

"... Huh?" Malfoy- nope, _Draco _stared at him, bewildered.

"I mean, running after me just to comfort me, it sort of sounds like something friends would do, right?" Fred beamed.

"I have no friends!" said Draco, pointing at himself. "And anyway, what's with this sudden decision?"

"Why not?" Fred launched himself at Draco, glomping him.

"Stop glomping me!"

"Why not? You're so small and cuddly!"

"_Don't call me small! I'll cut off your feet and stick 'em on your head!"_

Fred stopped moving suddenly. Draco blinked in surprise.

"A world without friends is rather dull, isn't it?" said Fred. "So, from this point on I'll be your friend, regardless of house differences."

...

The platinum blonde was surprised.

_From this point on?..._

Draco blinked, and realized he was still being hugged by Fred.

He pushed the redhead away.

"Don't get your hopes up!" he said. "We barely know each other well enough to be called that!"

Fred looked at the shorter boy, whose back was turned, and frowned.

"But..."

_Eh?_

"I guess..." Draco turned to him slightly, a light boush on his cheeks. "We could see if we reach that point."

Fred's eyes widened, and smiled.

Yeah. They can't be called friends just yet.

But they'll get there eventually.

xXxXxXx _Forming Friendships _xXxXxXx

"Where the fuck have you two been?" George demanded, pointing a pencil at them.

Fred chuckled nervously. "Around," he answered.

George sighed, then turned to Draco. "You know what, since you were punched in the face by it, I suppose I'll explain about the Weasley Joke Box."

"Weasley Joke Box?" he stared at the box that was reset warily. "That's what it's called?"

"Yeah," George confirmed. "We placed them all around London. Place some around Hogsmeade, too."

"... But won't you get sued?" asked Draco, sweatdropping. "For placing boxes that punch you in the face..."

"Not if they can't prove it's us," said Fred, grinning.

"Yeah, we didn't label them," agreed George.

"... What if it backfires?"

They looked at each other, then at him. "Nah," they said simultaneously. "It won't."

"We call it-"

"The Weasley Joke Box-"

"Because it won't-"

"Punch a Weasley-"

"And give them useful items instead!" they

Draco stared at them, then slowly, slowly put his hands to his face, groaning.

"Well," he drawled, voice muffled. "That's nice."

"It is, isn't it?" they agreed.

Draco sighed. "So you're just gonna let Potter, Granger and... Jordan, was it?... get punched by it."

They shook their heads. "Nah."

"Harry and Hermione are considered honourary Weasleys, so they'll be spared by its wrath."

"And Lee understands. He also knows what they look like, so he avoids them."

Draco nodded. "Alright."

Then he realized something. "Speaking of Potter and Granger, I haven't seen them around here, along with your younger brother. How come?"

Fred contemplated this. "Well, they don't actually know we're making a second branch here..."

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" George grinned. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Plus," Fred pitched in. "This part of town is actually recently extended and doesn't have many shops just yet."

"And the shop sign's still not there yet."

Draco stared. "Eh?"

"What, you didn't realize it was absent? Get out and check."

When Draco got out of the store to check, he realized that indeed, the shop sign is not there.

Entering the shop again, he said, "I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier."

They shrugged. "Eh.

"What about the shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Verity's running it right now," said Fred.

"Verity?"

"Our only employee."

Draco nodded. "Alright."

"Now that that's all said and done, since you're here, how about helping us unpack these boxes?" said George, gesturing to the boxes that held items he was introduced to just two visits ago.

Draco rolled his eyes, but grabbed a box. "Don't have anything better to do, anyway."

The twins grinned. "Thanks!"

xXxXxXx_ Store Info _xXxXxXx_  
_

"Looks like it's time for you to go," said George, looking at the clock.

"Really?" Draco looked at the clock, and realized that it was, in fact, the scheduled time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Better hurry up," said Fred. "Else you're getting left behind."

"I get it, I get it," said Draco, hurriedly running to the door.

"Hey, Draco," said Fred, stopping him. George looked at Fred, surprised that he called Malfoy by his given name.

"Yeah?"

"You'll come back next Hogsmeade, right?" Fred looked him in the eye.

Draco blinked.

Then he grinned. "You'll see."

And then he ran out the door.

George raised an eyebrow, looking at his twin. "What happened when you were out?"

Fred smiled. "Well, you see..."

...

And as Draco ran forward, a smile graced his lips.

It wouldn't hurt to visit just once more.

Or twice.

xXxX**xXx Confirmations xXx**XxXx

* * *

**I'm especially proud of this one.**

**Do you know how much I wanted to skip to the _Forming Friendships _drabble?**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I was proud of it.**

**Again, I would like to remind you that if anything's off, that's really to be expected, because I am not actually conforming to any proper logic.**

**Thanks to INSECTGrl, Rin Ice Miyako, ToxicKittySaurus, Ulquihimefan1, alchemyfreak42, Combat 101, Dana Sto Helit, Kiri Kaitou Clover, TheBigFatBear and reviewer74 for adding this to their favourites/story alert list!**

**reviewer74: Aww, thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**alchemyfreak42: I think I know who you think it is ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zoe: Where exactly are you leading this?**

**Not telling _you, _Watson.**

**By the way, _Store Info _was there to give some sort of insight as to _why there aren't any customers _whenever Draco's around- and because I didn't know what else to do with it.**

**It might be a stupid reason, but hey, as I said~**

**See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A few weeks after that day..._

Draco stood in front of the shop, looking up at it.

The sign was still not built yet. It was fine to him, though- it let him visit the owners in private.

His mouth curled upwards.

Their company was rather nice, as surprising as it sounds. Pushing family differences aside, they're actually quite pleasant for company.

This is the 8th or 9th visit, he believes. He's surprised he even bothers, but he doesn't really care.

Fred and George Weasley don't care either. They welcomed him to the shop every time with open arms.

"I'm back," said Draco, entering the shop.

"GAAAAHH!" Draco's eyes widened in surprise as a notebook was abruptly thrown into his face.

"WAAH!" he stumbled and fell over.

"... Uh... Sorry." When he took the notebook off his face, he saw one of the twins looking sheepish.

A vein popped.

"... Why'd you throw this book in my face?"

He gave a sheepish grin.

Draco looked to the other twin. "Fred or George?"

"George." He waved.

"Okay, why'd Fred throw a book at me?"

"Can't help it, mate," said Fred, shrugging. "Just can't think of what to do with this."

He raised an eyebrow, opening the notebook.

What was drawn was the sketch of some Muggle item - reey-dee-mo or something.

"It's a Muggle contraption," he voiced his thoughts, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right," Fred confirmed. "It's called a radio."

Draco nodded, taking note of the name despite himself.

"We're thinking about magically enchancing it," said George.

"But..." Fred sighed. "We don't know what."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Out of creativity, huh?"

"We'll figure something out," sakd George.

"I know you will," said George. "Hey, what does it do, anyway?"

"Well..." George thought about how to explain it. "You can listen to different types of music over it... And sometimes people would report on anything interesting, like accidents or such..."

Draco blinked. "Really?"

"Yep," George nodded.

Draco suddenly felt more curious about this 'radio'. But he was a Malfoy, and thus would not show curiousity to anything Muggle, so he kicked his curiousity down.

_Listen to different types of music... Report on interesting things..._

An idea struck him.

"What if you made it repeat the same thing over and over again?" Draco suggested.

Their heads snapped up to him. "Huh?"

He searched for words. "Um... Maybe... Make it repeat something extremely annoying? Maybe make it impossible for anyone to make it stop except for the owner."

Their eyes widened.

"Ehhhh?" Fred put a hand to his chin. "I never thought of that."

"It was right in our faces the entire time, too," George agreed.

Draco's jaw dropped. "You mean, you never thought about that sort of idea?"

"Nu-uh."

Draco crashed anime-style.

Getting up again, he sweatdropped. "Alright, so what should it say?"

They all contemplated on this, when Fred remembered something.

"You know," he said. "There is something..."_  
_

xXxXxXx _Ideas _xXxXxXx

"Alright," said George as the three hid in an alley. "Ready?"

Fred and Draco nodded, solemn looks on their faces as they put on their earmuffs.

"Alright, here goes..."

...

Amilas Astrilas is a 45-year-old Healer with chocolate brown hair and piercing grey eyes.

He tends to be grumpy most of the time, even though he doesn't really have a problem with his life.

After all, he has a steady job, a son that's the pride of his life and together with his one true love (no matter how cheesy it sounds). What more could he ask for?

As he walked through the street, he accidentally tripped over something.

"... The hell?" he grumbled, looking at what he tripped over.

...

A box.

He tripped over an obnoxious, brown box in the middle of the street.

Astrilas stared at it.

"What the..."

He crawled over to it, staring at the box apprehensively.

It was cellophane-taped over the top, but that's it. Nothing else.

Curiousity getting the better of him, he ripped it off and cautiously, he opened it.

But he regretted it the instant he did.

As soon as he did, the most obnoxious, loud song rang out.

**"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES**

**AND IT PISSES PEOPLE OFF BUT IT'S REALLY QUITE ABSURD**

**HOW THIS SONG GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES**

**AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES"**

Everyone in the vicinity, including Astrilas, covered their ears as it rang out.

"BLOODY HELL!" he heard someone scream.

"MERLIN, WHAT IS THAT SONG?" he heard another.

The damn song kept on repeating, but it was also different variants of it- same damn rhythm, of course.

**"I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES**

**GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES**

**I ****KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES**

**GET, GET, ********GET ON YOUR NERVES"**

It was even sung in Spanish.

**"ESTA CANCIÓN TE PONDRÁ DE LOS NERVIOS**

**TE PONDRÁ DE LOS NERVIOS**

**ESTA CANCIÓN TE PONDRÁ DE LOS NERVIOS**

**Y ESTO ES LO QUE PASA"**

"MAKE IT STOP!" Astrilas screamed, now seeing that inside was a Muggle machinery. He was the closest to the box, but in no circumstances did he want to remove his hands from his ears.

Then he heard a strange gurgling noise. He looked to the direction of the sound and found three cloaked boys hiding behind a dumpster, laughing their guts out.

He saw red.

"YOU THREE!" he screamed at them. "GET OVER HERE!"

The three squeaked, and two of the lot grabbed their third companion, Apparating away.

A second later, the song finally stopped. Astrilas blinked, and turned to the box.

It had been Accio'd away.

He shook in anger.

"... **DAAAMN BRAAAAAATS!"**

xXxXxXx _Pranking _xXxXxXx

"H-Holy crap," said Draco, still laughing as they Apparated back to the store. "That was fucking priceless!"

Fred and George didn't even give a second thought to his use of foul language, as they were laughing as well.

"You see now, mate?" said Fred. _"Accio Gets-On-Your-Nerves Surprise Box."_

"Do you see the beauty of pranking?" pitched in George, watching as the box nearly crashes into Fred's face.

"I-I guess so," answered Draco, laughter dying out in favour of attempting to kick down the urge to puke. "Merlin, I never knew Apparating could have belated effects."

"It's very rare," said George. "But that can happen."

"Mm," Draco nodded, successfully kicking the urge down and recollected himself. "Gets-On-Your-Nerves Surprise Box?"

"We'll rename it once we think up a better name."

"If you say so," said Draco. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"I heard it when George and I passed by someone," said Fred. "He was wearing Muggle clothes, and was singing to himself, 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves...'"

They all bursted into laughter again, remembering the faces of the pedestrians as the enchanted radio played.

"You should get into pranking, mate," Fred suggested.

"You could be our apprentice," George pitched in.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but then contemplated the events from earlier.

... It was surprisingly fun.

That moment where the man opened the box for the loudest, most obnoxious sound to play out...

The reactions and happenings as the prank moved along...

... The combined laughter the three had as their plan worked out perfectly...

... _Their _plan.

It was _their _plan, not _the Weasley twin's _plan nor _Draco's _plan, but _their _plan. Draco thought of what it would do, Fred chose the song and George thought up how to carry it out. Granted, Draco didn't do as much as Fred and George, but that doesn't mean he wasn't in on it.

It was... Enjoyable.

... But he shouldn't be working with the Weasley twins, for multiple reasons.

... But still...

"I'll think about it," said Draco, smiling.

The twins' grins widened. "Awesome!"

Draco smiled, ideas already spinning in his head.

And as he walked back to the carriages later that day, his thoughts took on a rebellious edge.

_Who the hell cares about those reasons?_

_I had already started to ignore them when I wandered back to that door the first time._

_Why stop now?_

And as his smile morphed into a mischievious smirk, Blaise wondered beside him whether if that's a good sign or a bad sign.

**xXxX**xXx _Buds of a Rebellious Turn _xXx**XxXx**

_"Ah!... Saved me..."_

_... Huh?_

_"I'm...thi...is..."_

_It was in a foreign language, but he could understand the words..._

_"And I'm... Nice... you..."_

_But he could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation..._

_"So... you... bout..."_

_The voices were fading..._

_"N...ot...strist..."_

Draco opened his eyes slowly.

Well... That was different.

The voices were clearer. He still couldn't see any images to go with them, but...

Despite chunks of the speech missing... It was there.

He couldn't really tell much of what was being said though...

The voices were familiar.

He could tell that much.

He sighed, and checked the clock.

6 am.

Well, that was nice.

He stretched, despite himself, and grabbed the drawing once more, staring up at it.

It was habit after having a dream. He wasn't really scared with the memory, in fact it was rather comforting, but he just couldn't help it.

He still couldn't really tell exactly what they were supposed to be, but he could faintly make out a few guesses.

Putting it down, as he pulled the blankets over his head and pretended to sleep, he thought of the dream.

And in a far corner of his mind, a fleeting, confusing thought that he forgot as soon as he thought it, he quietly answered the last sentence with a question.

_"Why would you come to study the Philosopher's Stone if you're not an alkahestrist?"_

xXxX**xXx Fleeting Memories xXx**XxXx

* * *

**Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?**

**This is the start of Draco's pranking days, people. As well as a step forward to... Hee hee...**

**By the way, if you have any pranking ideas, please PM or post a review abput it because I'd really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter... Oh, next chapter...**

**reviewer74: Thanks!... Again!**

**alchemyfreak42: Keep trying, dude, keep trying. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dana Sto Helit: Here's your chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ImmortalBlackRose12345: Don't worry, I will... Eventually. If I'm about right, you should get a significant clue by... Next chapter. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm not going to list who favourited/followed today, though :c I'm alreadynsort of behind schedule! (Though there isn't a tied schedule...**

**And by the way, for Rose (that last reviewer)'s review in Chapter 1... It reminded me of something.**

**Keep trying, guys! I'm not saying if you're right or wrong, but I gave two faint hints in chapter 1. I'll give a third clue, just to humor you (it rhymes!); it has something to do with a doujin-soft game made based on FMA.**

**FALI AWAY! *rainbows***


End file.
